Hellfire
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Due to Lucifer's daughter refusing to come home and to experience and share love with Rocky Horror, a creation from a transvestite alien, Lucifer decides to take one of Peach's best friends and someone else to make as his Majesty of Hell.


It was a normal day in Frank-N-Furter's castle. All was well, Magenta was mopping up the mess in the lab. Frank and Riff Raff have been making experiments together again and Magenta was often stuck with cleaning up everything, being Frank's domestic. She then turned her head as she saw Cherry coming up the elevator. The redheaded woman rolled her eyes and bared her round, sharp teeth at the pathetic human.

"Vhat do you vant?" Magenta demanded in her thick accent.

"I just wanted to check on you..." Cherry walked out after the gate slammed against the door, letting her walk in the lab.

"Go avay," Magenta snarled. "I have a lot to do and I'm not letting some pathetic human ruin it for me!"

"Aw, come on Magenta." Cherry bounced on the counter as Magenta mopped. "We can be friends you know, we don't have to be enemies."

"Yes ve do..." Magenta walked over to her and pressed her face against her own. Magenta smirked with delight as she saw Cherry shivering and cowering in fear of the face contact. "Aww... Are you cold? Maybe you vant Mommy to get a blanket for you..."

"Shut up!" Cherry groaned. "Come on Magenta, you must like some things about me. I'm funny, a good advice giver, I'm always there for a friend in need..."

Magenta gave her the cold shoulder.

"Just hear me out..." Cherry dropped down on one knee and took Magenta's hand in hers as if to ask for her hand in marriage. "Let's stop this fighting and become friends and no more rivals! What do you say?"

"I say you are a filthy creature and need to go back to the sewer where you belong..." Magenta took her hand away and filed her sharp, dagger, red nails. "There is no way I'm ever going to appreciate or care about you!"

"M-Magenta?" Cherry felt hurt.

"END OF STORY, BUTT MONKEY!" Magenta yelled in her face and walked off. "Stupid Earthling..." Magenta felt even more disgusted when she saw Peach sitting on the couch with Rocky and they were making out heavily. "Stupid artificial human and half-human..."

"Got that right." Peach broke out of the kiss, then continued to be in embrace with Rocky.

"Ugh!" Rocky groaned with a smile and he did as Peach did.

Later on, Magenta went to prepare dinner. Cherry and Peach were staying over as usual. Cherry sat beside Frank and Peach sat across from her, next to Rocky where Columbia usually sat. Magenta came in her revealing pajamas with a tight black bra and panties. She opened the double doors as Riff Raff wheeled in the course of honey baked ham and fruit salad for Peach. Magenta cut the meat after Peach got her food, and Magenta looked down at Cherry with a deep scowl, as if wanting to cut her with the electric knife.

Everyone ate in silence as Riff Raff and Magenta stood beside Frank. He had given them a policy since they first worked for him that they weren't allowed to eat until everyone else was finished. They were both very thin from the results since there were barely any leftovers at times of dinner. Frank cut his meat and eyed Cherry.

"So Cherry, how was your day at that strange place you Earthlings call school?" Frank asked her.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged her shoulders. "I'd prefer to be here all day. It seems like it's fun."

"Fun?" Magenta wrinkled her nose down at her. "You think it's fun not knowing when you're going to be called for something demeaning to wait on others hand and foot?"

"S-Sorry, Magenta..." Cherry gulped.

"Hmm..." Magenta clenched her monstrous teeth at the girl. Ever since Cherry and Peach moved in, it's been very troublesome for everyone to get along. Peach used to crush on Riff Raff, Cherry didn't like incest, and Frank's been treating Cherry like the daughter he never had. Magenta was just disgusted with Cherry through and through and never wanted anything to do with her. She already decided she and Cherry would never become friends in their entire lives together.

"Sister... Calm..." Riff Raff gently stroked her curly auburn hair.

"That Earthling makes me want to skin her alive over and over again!" Magenta growled.

"Save it for your dreams..." Riff smirked.

"I will make her life a living hell..." Magenta licked her lips.

"Hey, I find that offensive," Peach spoke up. "My father's Lucifer you know. He wanted to make me Princess of Hell at first, but then I decided I had better things to do. My 'sister' Staci took the job over."

"Your mother must be proud?" Frank turned to her.

"Mom abandoned him after she found out he's responsible for my other sister Teri's death," Peach explained. "That's why I lived with her and her boyfriend before I came out here."

"Guh..." Rocky replied.

"Would your dad be able to raise from the fiery depths of the underworld to come after you?" Cherry asked nervously as she gripped her fork.

"Oh mate, you're fine as long as I'm here." Peach smiled at her.

"That's a rather tender subject..." Frank sipped his wine. "Another slice anybody?"

"Actually, I'd like a-" Cherry spoke up, but then Magenta 'accidentally' spilt some ketchup over her.

"AAAUGH!" Cherry cried as she was coated in thick, red substance.

"Oops." Magenta cackled.

"MAN, I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Cherry yelled at her.

"Feeling's mutual..." Magenta growled in her face. "Time for BED!"

Everyone agreed to go to bed. They all left except for Cherry. Cherry was dripping with ketchup and she sat at the table, mad at Magenta. She was hoping an attempt to befriend Magenta would be good to get the domestic stop using her as her own personal Butt Monkey. Someway, somehow, she would get even with Magenta.

* * *

That night at the Frankenstein Place, everyone slept in their rooms soundly. Cherry was in a big room Frank would've given to his heir or heiress if he had one, Peach slept in the room Janet Weiss slept in when she was a guest in the castle and everyone else was in their own bedrooms. Rocky was forced in the tank with his blanket covering him and he held himself vampire style as he slumbered and quietly whimpered since he was alone and felt scared to sleep alone, being technically a child.

A lot can change in a simple night. While Cherry slumbered, the red-haired domestic who treats her like her punching bag stood over her.

"Cherry... Cherry!" Magenta's voice was in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" Cherry woke up suddenly with her vision blurry, but her eyes slowly cracking open to see the said domestic. "Magenta...? What time is it?"

"Zat isn't important, ve got a problem!" Magenta bit her lip.

"We?" Cherry sat up and put on her glasses and her eyes widened as she saw a figure standing behind Magenta. He had dark complexion with pointed ears and massive horns from his head. He wore all red and it nearly made his skin seem red. He had a pointed tail and he had a flaming pitchfork in his hand. It was Lucifer, ruler of the fiery underworld and Peach's father. "Hey Mr. Morell!" Cherry greeted, uneasily.

"Listen, I spoke with my daughter and she refuses to become princess of Hell like I want her to," Lucifer barked to her. His voice was dark and dooming to all who had listened to it. "She'd rather go out with that Rocky Horror creature of the night... Either way, I'm going off with a couple of souls..."

"So why are you here?" Cherry asked.

"I... I sold him our souls..." Magenta replied.

"GENTA!" Cherry hissed at her.

"Oh shut up, like you could do anything about it." Magenta scoffed.

"It's either come with me or doom your family for all eternity." Lucifer grinned devilishly, living up to his title.

Cherry felt uneasy in her stomach. It felt like she had painful butterflies and she was in knots. She then sighed and accepted to go to Hell with Magenta. Lucifer laughed and unleashed a portal and out came a flaming red convertible. Lucifer sat in the driver's seat and forced Cherry in the backseat with Magenta in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked.

"The highway to Hell, where else would we go?" Lucifer rolled his eyes at her as he started his car and they were on their way to his and Peach's old home.


End file.
